


It Was There All Along

by Kaitykupcake92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gay Character, Gay Poe Dameron, Love Confessions, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Scene Rewrite, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormpilot, finn - Freeform, finn poe and rey friendship, kiss, tros, zorii bliss and poe dameron friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitykupcake92/pseuds/Kaitykupcake92
Summary: Poe was always aware of his feelings for Finn, but he had never fully acknowledged them, that is until Zorri Bliss calls him out on them. There had never been time for him to even think about telling Finn how he felt because of the war and everything else going on. Will he have the courage to do so once the war is over?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	It Was There All Along

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of the convo with Zorri bliss scene and a part of the ending scene.

Poe and Zorii were seated on the roof of the hideout. Their gazes were poised over the city.

  
"So, you and that guy...Finn, right? What's happening there?"

  
Poe was taken aback by the question. There was something there, both he and Finn knew it, but they hadn't really had the time to talk about it; things had been a little crazy lately with the war.

  
"I'm...not sure."

  
Zorii looked over at him again. Her eyes were the only part of her face he could see. Eyes he knew well, that knew him better. He glanced at her then out at the city again with a deep sigh. She shook her head.

  
"Yes, you are. You just haven't had the chance to confront it."

  
"What are you talking about?" Poe tried to look confused but he ended up flustered instead. While he spoke, his voice cracked in a nervous chuckle.  
"You know you're the worst liar right?" Zori countered

  
"What are you talking about? I'm an exceptional liar..."

  
They stared at each other then both broke into giggles.

"So how long has it been going on?"

  
"There's..." He moved his hands in some kind of motion to bring words out. “...Been missions. We go on missions together…” He covered his mouth thoughtfully, knowing he was undone.

  
"Stop denying it!" She nudged him. "It's all over your face that you care about him."

  
Poe folded his hands on his knee and stared at them. "...I do. Very much."

  
"Then why don't you tell him?"

  
"I don’t have the time for that, the war is-" he hesitated and shrugged. “There’s a lot going on…”

  
"If you care enough about him," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll make the time."

  
There was silence for a moment as they gazed at the view. It was Zorii that broke it.

  
“What’s he like?”

  
Poe furrowed his brow and shook his head incredulously. “You’ve met him, he’s in the room downstairs.”

  
“I want to hear it from you,” Zorii pried, staring him down. Poe was flustered again. She sighed. “You had no trouble telling me all about what you thought of me when we were together…” She raised her eyebrows.

  
Poe bit his lip and shook his head. Thinking of Finn made him smile.

“He’s a good man, former stormtrooper. Helped me escape the First Order when I was captured.” He spoke with confidence.

“You, captured by the First Order? How does that not surprise me…” Zorii sighed and nudged him.

  
“What can I say, they couldn’t resist me,” Poe shrugged.

“Sounds more like the other way around.”

  
All joking aside, Zorii could tell his words were the truth of his feelings. She waited as Poe continued. “He’s been there for every sticky situation. We just seem to fly on the same wavelength, if that makes any sense. I don’t know what I would do without him.” He looked down at his now folded hands. Poe sighed. “He’s everything I need to keep going, to win this war. He’s…”

  
“Alright, I think I get it,” Zorii snickered and fiddled with something in her hand.

  
“Here, you should have this.”

She took his hand and placed something in it. He stared at the object. “An imperial captain’s medallion?”

  
She closed his hand around it. “I was going to use it to get out of here, but you probably need it more than I do.”

  
“Zorii…” Poe shook his head. “You don’t have to…”

  
“I’m glad you’ve found someone you would give the world for,” She placed her hand on his face and panted a small kiss on his cheek, the bottom of her mask opening for her to do so. “He’s given you more than you would allow me to back in the day, it’s good to see you’re happy, despite everything.”

  
Poe nodded once and went to pull her in for a hug but she stopped him. “The kiss was pushing it.”

  
“Fair enough.” Poe held his hands up. He sighed.

  
“What?”

  
“I just...I’m not sure we’ll make it through this alive…” Poe confessed.

  
Zorii sighed as well and placed his hand in hers. “I know. But, as cheesy as this sounds, try not to lose hope. You’re a natural leader. I can’t think of anyone else that can get your people through this, especially the ones you truly care about.”

  
Poe looked up and met her eyes. They both nodded to one another and shared a wordless agreement. They held hands for a little longer.

  
“You can let go now,” Zorii grumbled. Poe did so.

  
“Right, I just wasn’t sure how long you wanted to…” Zorri glared at him. He nodded.

* * *

It was over. Finally, the war against the First Order had been won. The celebration was all around them. His arm hung in a sling from the laser blast he sustained during their mission. Poe wandered the crowd in search of Finn; he was finally going to tell him how he felt, find out what was really between them all along. Poe was sure he made it back.

  
The image of Zorii in the crowd caught his eye. They exchanged a wordless conversation in which he jokingly implied whether there was still something between them. She shook her head and nodded once before turning away.

  
Poe turned to find Finn behind him. He pointed at Finn and Finn pointed at him, then Poe pulled him into a hug. It felt good to hold Finn in his arms, his one good arm that is. They didn’t hug very often, but when they did, Poe savoured it. Poe held him close by the nape of his neck, burying his face into Finn’s shoulder and savouring his warmth. When Poe pulled away, they took in the presence of one another, looking each other in the eyes, Poe’s hand still resting on the back of Finn’s neck.

  
“Boy, am I glad to see you buddy…” Poe nodded, biting his bottom lip. “Thought I was about to lose you back there.”

  
“Me too…” Finn smiled.

  
“Finn...I got something to tell you,” Poe began, but never had the chance to continue, with Finn’s lips planted on his. The kiss was hard and clumsy, but as it progressed, Poe guided him through gently until it ended. They leaned on each other’s foreheads, Poe was unable to contain his smile.

  
“General,” Poe said pulling away and nodding once.

“General,” Finn responded.

  
There was an awkward silence as the moment of the kiss hung in the air. Poe bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

  
“What? Was it bad? I’ve never done this before,” Finn stumbled over his words but Poe laughed.

“It was a good first try. We can work on that,” Poe kept smiling. “We have all the time in the galaxy now.”

  
Finn breathed a deep sigh of relief, as if the war and their unacknowledged feelings, were weights being lifted off his shoulders. Poe felt very much the same.

  
“So you felt it too?” Finn asked.

  
Poe nodded. “Yep, since the day we met.”

  
Finn pulled away and sighed again. “I’m so glad I wasn’t the only one.” Finn furrowed his brow. “...’All the time in the galaxy? You know that’s cheesy right?”

  
“I’m glad you know what being cheesy is,” Poe laughed.

  
“You know I know how to read right? I know cheesy,”

  
Poe just smiled and took Finn’s hand. “Well, I hope you’re willing to get used to it.”

  
It was then that they both noticed Rey’s presence beside them, her hands covering her mouth.

  
“You told him didn’t you?” Rey looked at Finn. Poe followed her gaze.

“She...knew too?” Poe asked.

  
“It’s not like it wasn’t obvious,” Rey rolled her eyes. “You two were so painful to watch anytime I was near you…” She shook her head, smiling. They all exchanged glances, then formed a group hug. Finn held them both close to him, one in each arm, Rey and Poe clasped hands on Finn’s back.

  
They finally pulled away and Finn kept a grasp on Poe’s hand.

  
“What are you going to do now?” Finn asked Rey.

  
“There’s someplace I wanted to go once this was all over,” she nodded to herself, then glanced at her friends. “What about you two?”

Poe pursed his lips and shrugged. “Make sure the galaxy keeps improving, becomes stronger…”

  
“You are SOOO cheesy!” Finn and Rey both rolled their eyes. Poe couldn’t help but smile. The war was over, but his life had just begun.


End file.
